Moments Missed
by DancerwithLove
Summary: Not only are Slytherins and Gryffindors rivals of Hogwarts, the Intellies and Marauders are too. And when your friends are the bullying, stuck-up, who do you turn to when there's no one? A story of friendship, love, and learning to stick up for yourself. Jily, slightly AU.


Looking around I saw tall, green trees swaying in the breeze, and heard the sound of rushing water. Something in my head was telling me to find the water, that I needed it. _Water._ _Where could it be? _I walked- no, floated around the trees and over the grass, searching for the water. _Hurry! _The voice whispered in my head. It cut through my mind like a sharp knife. That's when I saw it. Or rather, her. _Mum? Mum! Is that you?_ I was trying to scream, but nothing was coming out. Next to a big willow was a beautiful woman who seemed to be made out of glitter or something. She sparkled as she sashayed over towards me, and nodded at me, signaling to follow her. _Mum! Where are you going? _I wanted to say, but it felt like there was a lump in my throat. Reaching for my throat I looked at the woman and saw she hadn't stopped. Almost as if she hadn't heard what I was saying. Letting go of my throat I kept on walking towards her and realized that my vision was getting blurry. _Lily! _A voice said from no where. I looked towards the sky where it was changing from the bright, shining day to a dark, grey cloud. _Evans! Come on! _Thunder cracked overhead. _Sorry about this Lily. _

"AGH! What the bloody hell! What are you doing?" I screamed, peeling back my blankets that were soaked with water.

"Sorry Evans, you wouldn't wake up! You're going to be late if you don't get ready now," My roommate Dani said with a shrug.

"Come on, we'll help you get ready," The kinder of the two, Felicity, said. I saw Dani give her a glare of some sort before huffing and walking out of the dorm, leaving Felicity to look at me with pity in her eyes. "Or at least, I will," she then added on.

"Don't worry about it," I said grimly, they both didn't like me and there was no point of awkward silence between me and Felicity. I got up off of my bed and went to my dresser, pulling out clothes for that day. As my back was to the door I heard it shut softly and sighed to myself. _So much for that, _I thought.

* * *

"Lillian!" A harsh whisper came from my right as I was walking to Transfiguration. "Where were you this morning?" It said again, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I woke up late, no big deal," I tried to say lightly, like there was nothing wrong.

"What?! You do realize that this makes you lose five points from the jars, right?" The owner of the voice said, stepping in front of me.

"Look, I'm sorry! It was just- this dream I was having, I don't kn-"

"Stop! Dreams or not waking up late is not an Intelly kind of behavior! You know that!" I looked up at Katherine, the closet thing I had to a friend in our little group of Intellies. I nodded my head and dropped it. Katherine's posture relaxed and she grabbed my arm.

"Come on, you don't want to be lat-"

*RING*

"Ugh," I groaned and hit my head on the wall. There was no way I could show up to class now, but I had to. Tearing my grip from Katherine's arm, I walked away from her to Transfiguration.

"Ms. Evans. My office. After class," Was the stern greeting I got from Professor McGonagall as I walked into the class and took a seat in one of the empty tables located at the side of the room. Missing the bell also meant missing the front rows of seats, which was now occupied by a glaring Dani.

I never really understood why Dani didn't like me, until this year. At first I thought she was jealous that I made prefect at the beginning of the year instead of her, but was reminded she wasn't like her sister at all. In fact, I'm certain that she doesn't like me because of the fact that I hang out with her sister, Devi. Besides the fact that they both had nicely tanned skin, and gorgeous, dark brown hair, they had different eyes. While Dani had ocean blue eyes that seemed to light up with every smile or laugh she made, Devi had dark brown eyes that were so sharp it sometimes hurt to look her in the eyes because you felt like she could see into your soul. They both were twins in our fifth year of Hogwarts, Dani being in Gryffindor with me, and Devi being in Ravenclaw. And they both hated each other. A lot.

While Dani was outgoing, a prankster, and super popular, it seemed to clash with her sister's personality of being a sarcastic, rude, bookworm. They used to always fight in the corridors to the point where they both ended up in the Hospital Wing with broken arms and boils all over their bodies. We now have our friends try to separate them so that they never walk in the same corridor unless they're going to the same class. That was the only thing the Intellies and Marauders (plus Felicity) agreed on. Keeping Dani and Devi away from each other.

The Marauders were a group of four boys who liked to try and ruin other's day. They were pranksters who didn't have a care in the world and if I were being honest, really attractive. Except for Peter Pettigrew, who was the outcast of the group. He had watery, blue eyes and string, dirty blonde hair that always seemed to fall in his eyes. Remus Lupin was also sort of an outcast in my eyes, because he loved school just as much as the Intellies did. He had nice, almond shaped, brown eyes and short blonde hair that always stayed in the same place looking perfect. Remus, surprisingly, actually used a cover-up charm like most of the girls in the school did, to cover scars that were all over his body. I only knew this because I had accidentally walked in on him undressing in the Prefect's bathroom once (but I didn't see anything!) and had asked him where he had gotten him, but no answer. Sirius Black was the next Marauder in line, and the hottest guy in the school (he would like to think so, at least). He had long, black hair that looked perfect, like he had spent hours doing it in the bathroom (which he probably did). His big, round eyes were the most startling grey and his bone structure was set in all the right angles. He was known as a player though, and has probably slept with most of the girls fifth year and up. He pulled his pranks with the Marauders, most with his best friend. James Potter. I absolutely disliked James Potter and his just-got-off-the-broomstick hair. He was as arrogant as they came and was the leader of the group. Unfortunately he also had amazing eyes filled with gold, as I heard girls say whenever he was mentioned. Potter and Black, both being on the Quidditch team, had 'excellent bodies' says the girls who had had the 'pleasure' to shag them. Although, I don't think it's possible for them to have shagged as many girls as they say, but what did I know? Apparently girls these days are not as bright as they used to be, especially when it came to the Marauders.

Speaking of the Marauders, I looked up to find Remus Lupin look at me with one brow raised. He was probably wondering why I was late, but I shook my head and mouthed, 'Later' towards him, and he turned back around in his seat. We both might of been from rival groups, but Remus and I had built a friendship over the first few months of being Prefects and always having rounds together. He knows how hard it is to be an Intelly, and as embarrassing as it is, has been the person I vented to the most.

The Intellies were a group of the smartest girls in Hogwarts (yes, that includes Slytherins) who strived to be the best students. I had joined during my first year because I thought if I had a group, I would have friends. That was probably one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made. Not only were the girls very smart, they were also very honest. They didn't hide what they were thinking and came off very rude most of the time. In the group we had different jars that were divided by House, much like how the House points are. For every accomplishment we do the more points are added, however, anything we do wrong, points are taken away from it. This is to create competition between each other in the group to do better because after every semester, someone is kicked out for losing the most points. It's a really hard group to be in and to stay in, but to get around Hogwarts these days you needed others to help. Especially a muggleborn like myself.

*RING*

I jumped, had I just wasted a whole period doing nothing? Ugh. This was not a good day. I should of just stayed in bed this morning. Gathering my stuff, I walked over to Professor McGonagall, an apology on the tip of my tongue.

"Look, Professor I'm rea-"

"Ms. Evans, as this is the first time you've been late to my class, this is just a warning," Came McGonagall's interruption. "See that it does not happen again. Now, I need a favor to ask of you."

I closed my mouth, realizing that my jaw had dropped and quickly said, "Of course, anything!"

McGonagall's brows furrowed at my excitement before taking a deep breath and saying, "I have a group of second years for detention tonight, unfortunately I am unable to watch them because I have a meeting with the Headmaster. I'm asking you to come and see that they don't do anything…" She paused for a moment, "Immature."

I nodded, hiding away my confusement.

"I need you here eight o'clock sharp. Don't be late. You are dismissed."

I didn't need any further telling before I quickly exited the classroom and breathed a sigh of relief. _That was close, Lily. Too close. _Not paying attention to where I was going, I ran into someone and was pushed back onto the floor, where I felt my head sting with hot pain. The person on top of me got off, not carefully either, before pulling me up to my feet by my shirt.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood," The person said, and after a dizzying motion went through my body I realized it was a Slytherin. They let go of me and made an act of 'Scorgifying' their clothes. When they were done they stepped up to me and spat on my face. "This is why the world should be rid of Mudbloods. They don't even have half a mind to watch where they're going!" I felt his hot breath on my face and saw the figure reach for his wand before another voice cut through the air.

"Expelliarmus!"

I turned around to see Sirius Black standing at the end of the hallway, and grabbed at my head from where I felt another dizzying spell.

"Picking on ladies again, Malfoy?" He said.

Malfoy put his nose in the air and said with a sneer, "Mudbloods are not considered ladies. Surely you would know that by coming from the family you do, Black."

I saw Black's nostrils flare with anger, and walked over to him.

"Thanks Black, but-" I started to say, but he shot daggers at me, and I coward back.

"Evans. You should go to the Hospital Wing, I could hear your head crack a corridor away," Came Black's sharp reply.

I touched my head and got another sharp pain that made me lose focus for a second before saying, "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm fine, really."

Black rolled his eyes and grabbed for my hands and put them in front of my face. My eyes widened with horror at the sight of blood on them.

"Go," he said and pushed me behind him.

I wanted to protest, but my vision was getting blurrier and blurrier. Before I could even get out of the hallway I heard Malfoy cast a spell at Black and someone scream, "Evans! You alright?" Before blacking out.


End file.
